


Day 12- Sensory Overload

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Date Night, F/F, Sensory Overload, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Zarya takes Mei to a weightlifting competition for a date night, but the crowd proves to be a bit more than Mei can handle.





	Day 12- Sensory Overload

Dr. Mei-ling Zhou sat bundled up in a stadium chair, trying to squint to make out the sight half-hidden by the glaring overhead lights. There wasn’t much to look at yet, just people wandering across the field and stretching, waiting for the competition to begin.

“Seven minutes, thirty-six seconds.” She announced quietly. Mei knew that the contest likely wouldn’t begin exactly on time, but it was comforting to count. The venue had been far more packed than she had been expecting, though not loud enough that she wasn’t able to handle it and get overstimulated.

“Feeling alright, myshka?” Zarya turned to look at her, concern in her eyes. “Need to leave?”

“No, no. I’m okay, promise.” She smiled back. Truthfully, even if she did, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to bring herself to go. Zarya had been so excited for this, planning for weeks in advance. No way she was going to ruin a good time.

“If you say so.” She turned back to the people below. “Should be good show. Lots of volunteers.”

“Volunteers?” Mei said. “Don’t you want to compete too, then, qinai de?”

“Is pointless.” Zarya shrugged, blushing faintly at the pet name. “Small-scale lifters. Would crush easily. No real challenge. Will cheer on instead.”

The scientist calmly pet Snowball, who was sitting in her lap like a loyal puppy. While it was designed as a weather drone, she was prone to using it as a comfort object due to how smooth and cool to the touch it was. It made her feel more secure. She took it everywhere lately.

The competition started not much later. The crowd erupted into applause, making Mei clasp hands over her ears.

Her girlfriend sent her a wary look. “Are you alright?”

“Mmhm.” She nodded quickly, running her fingers over Snowball’s head.

Zarya still kept a careful eye on her as the events took off, glancing over every time applause broke out or someone started shouting. Mei was quick to assure her every time, and get her to turn back and look at something that was going on. 

The competition was at least interesting to watch. Even if she had seen Zarya lift more than most of them completely casually while they struggled. It was still impressive to see their efforts. Mei knew the sort of effort that went into doing something like that.

“Are you sure everything is fine?”

“Aleksandra, look! They’re bringing out a boulder!”

It was easier to pretend that nothing was bothering her. And it wasn’t, at least not at first. Mei had felt so confident that she’d be able to power through the night without any trouble, as long as she had snowball and her comfy jacket to stim with. But the lights were so bright, and the people were so loud, and it just pressed against her harder and harder until it began eroding away at her patience.

At least Zarya seemed to be finally enjoying herself wholeheartedly. That brought a smile to her face, even if the shouting made her cover her ears. She wanted so badly for her girlfriend to have a nice time. She would be fine. She would be…

“Ohhh!! What a baby. Barely even made half my record!” Zarya gave a ribald laugh. It suddenly turned quiet. “Oh.”

Mei wasn’t sure what she saw, but Zarya scooped her right out of her chair and started heading for the exit. Mei wanted to protest, but she couldn’t make her quivering voice go louder than the roaring crowd.

After several minutes of walking, the scientist was deposited on a quiet bench with the utmost gentleness. Zarya sat down beside her. “Myshka, why didn’t you tell me it was too much?”

“What are you talking about?” Mei faked a smile. “I’m fine!”

A thumb brushed against her cheek, and Mei realized that her face was wet. “You’re crying. Why not tell me you needed to leave?”

It seemed like lying wasn’t going to get her anywhere. “I wanted you to have a fun night. I know you’ve been excited about it. I didn’t want to ruin your fun just because of my sensitivities.”

“Myshka…” Zarya shook her head in dismay. She wrapped an arm around the other woman’s waist and gave her partner a kiss on the temple. “There’s no ‘ruining.’ I don’t want you to be miserable just so I can enjoy myself.”

The two sat on the bench in silence. Mei gently pet Snowball, taking deep breaths, and feeling the tension start to leave.

“Feeling any better?” Zarya asked.

“I think...I think I need another minute.”

She smiled. “Take all the time you need. There is no rush.”


End file.
